Tig and Tai 3
by Lion warrior
Summary: Tai-Lung and Tigress's argument with each other has started to create a wedge between the other warriors, namely Po and Shifu.


Tig and Tai 3

I own Nothing

* * *

The small red panda rubbed the sides of his temples. "This is getting out of hand."

"I thought they would calm down a bit," Po sighed. "I guess not." They were referring to Tigress and Tai-Lung, who was back from the Spirit realm on account of Po. Everyone was starting to get along with Tai-Lung except Tigress. Shifu grumbled a bit as he remembered the countless plans by Po to calm the two. Each one of them failed.

"Another plan backfired. Unsurprisingly." Po's eyes narrowed.

"Why is that unsurprising?"

"Well, considering it was your idea to try and show the error of their ways, I could only attribute it to you. You don't have a knack for coming up with sound plans," Shifu argued.

"And you are?" Po remarked. "If it was such a bad plan, why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Because I thought there would be some hope for it. Unfortunately, I was wrong," Shifu grumbled again.

"Well, it's not my fault that things didn't go great. And I'm not responsible for them fighting all the time," Po remarked.

"Who brought Tai-Lung back?" Shifu reminded.

"I told you, Master Shifu. Oogway told to do that," Po grunted out.

"And how do I know that it was actually Oogway and not some figment of your imagination?" Shifu shot back. "You do tend to see things that aren't there."

"Oh, like you didn't see the multiple times you've messed up? You're not perfect, Master Shifu," Po snapped back.

"At least I don't fumble my way through life to be the Dragon Warrior," Shifu coldly answered.

"Well, at least I don't train up a criminal and a woman that's so caught up in receiving my attention that she can't socially function well!" Po shouted. They had a moment of intense silence.

"You're dismissed, Dragon Warrior," Shifu grunted.

"As you wish, master," Po growled back as he left the Hall of Heroes. Both of them knew they crossed the line, but they didn't want to admit it. Po frustratedly got some of the food from the pantry and walked towards the Peach Tree. Just then, he found Tai-Lung and Tigress arguing again.

"You're still in my way, kitten," Tai-Lung grumbled.

"With your big ego, it's hard to believe that there's any room for 'your way'," Tigress smirked.

"Panda, can you please explain to this-"

"Solve your own dang problems! I'm not in the mood," Po snapped, bumping past the snow leopard. That caught both of the felines off guard.

"Well, that was... different," Tai-Lung noted.

"I'll go talk to him."

"Don't bother," Tai-Lung halted her. "If we're the cause of the problem, I'm pretty sure that he'll unleash his anger on you."

"Po, unlike you, isn't the kind of person to do that," Tigress argued.

"But he, unlike you, can do some serious damage to the food if he's upset," Tai-Lung snarled back. And the two were fighting again. Po was muttering through his food as he tried to settle down from his argument with Shifu.

"How am I to blame for their fighting? I'm the one trying to end it," Po talked to himself, "It's not like he's proposing any plan." But Shifu did help him with the plans, and some of them were admittedly weird and hair-brained. "But it's not like I'm to blame, though." He wasn't, but he didn't have to bring Tai-Lung back _here_ to the Jade Palace. He knew the consequences of his action, but he didn't do anything about it. And now he was getting the result of that. Po sighed as he remembered what he said to Shifu. "That was a low blow, though." Even though Shifu had raised them up, he did the best he knew how, considering he didn't know what a father was like either. He wasn't completely responsible for what happened to Tigress and Tai-Lung. Part of it was their own decisions. Po looked at the sun. It was about noonday, and Po wanted to apologize to Shifu. The panda walked down the mountain and went to the Hall of Heroes where he saw Shifu with a remorseful face.

"Ah, Po," Shifu said in a much calmer voice. "I-"

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said any of that from earlier. You did the best you could with them," Po replied.

"But you're still right," Shifu sighed, "If it weren't for my blindness with Tai-Lung and my stern severity with Tigress, then they might not be this way." Po thought about it.

"No, they would, but a little less," Po proposed. Shifu turned his head to the side in confusion. "They would act more like siblings."

"That's true," Shifu replied. "I'm sorry for lashing out on you Po."

"Same here. I couldn't imagine trying to raise those two, separate or together. I know for sure they would walk all over me. I have no... commanding authority like you do," Po smiled. Before Shifu could answer, Tai-Lung and Tigress's argument started to migrate to the Hall of Heroes. Their yelling and snarling made Po snap. "That it!" The panda grunted. "TIGRESS AND TAI-LUNG! Front and CENTER!" Po shouted. The tone that Po was using didn't really leave room for rebuttal. "Since you two can't stand each other, then I'll make sure that you can at least work with each other! You will go down to my father's shop and clean the shop for the rest of the day. When I get down there tonight, that shop better sparkle!"

"But-"

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Po shot back.

"Yes, Master Po!" They responded like soldiers.

"Good! NOW GO!" The two felines scampered out. They had never seen Po this angry and they didn't want to see what he would do. Shifu was impressed as he looked at Po.

"You might have the authority already," Shifu mused.

 **The End**


End file.
